Brad Fiorenza
Gameplay Battle of the Sexes 2 The Inferno II The Gauntlet 2 The Duel Bio: Brad is the loveable meathead of the San Diego season. Along with bragging about his "size," his exploits include and getting into a fistfight while wearing a Super Mario costume. He had a lot of great one-liners (arrested for the first time, he proclaimed, "I'm in jail, bitch!"). This goofy, athletic daredevil made it really far in Battle of the Sexes 2 even though he was a newbie, but was ousted by his "teammates" for being a naive nice guy. He returned on The Inferno II and vowed never to be taken advantage of again. Why do you think he got so enraged after receiving an "atomic wedgie" from The Miz? He attempted an alliance with a couple Rookie girls on The Gauntlet 2 but was found out. Doesn't he know girls like to talk? He was sent home again after Derrick beat him at Real World/Road Rules trivia. That's what he gets for not watching the show! Will Brad be able to make it to the end on his fourth Challenge? Or will he again be sent home just shy of the finish line? The Gauntlet III Bio: With Derrick's win at The Inferno 3, Brad becomes the perennial Challenge bridesmaid. After losing by just mere seconds to Wes at The Duel, Brad is back again to seek out that elusive first Challenge victory. He's also single this time around, so perhaps Brad will mix some pleasure with business. The Duel II Bio: Definitely no stranger to The Challenge, Brad says The Duel II is "the final showdown" for him. Newly engaged (to fellow competitor Tori Hall), Brad has been working on his future, finishing up a masters degree and studying for the LSAT law school entrance exams, with plans to provide for his family. Brad has been close to winning several times, but the prize has ultimately eluded him. This time around, Brad intends to stay cool, "playing the game based on good competition, politics and morals." But this veteran challenger knows that deceit is as much part of the game as brute force can be. Will taking the high road lead Brad to the winner's circle? Or will he have to compromise his values to finally walk away with a win? Money Won: $35,000 The Ruins Bio: Since we last saw him on The Duel II, where he earned a second place finish, Brad has been enjoying his life at home with fellow Challenge alum and fiancé, Tori. Handsome, goofy, and lovable, Real World: San Diego standout Brad is one of the nicest guys to ever play the game. However, nice guys don't always finish first and Brad knows that all too well. While perennial runner-up Brad has competed in six Challenge competitions, he has never won the grand prize and hopes that The Ruins will end his ultimate losing streak. Will Thailand prove to be lucky Challenge number seven for Brad? Or will history repeat itself? Note: Prior to the "On the Fence" challenge, Brad and Darrell were disqualified from the competition after Brad instigated Darrell into punching him multiple times. Cutthroat Bio: Brad returns to the game as a happily married man, alongside his wife and fellow competitor, Tori. This time around, Brad has a clear goal in mind, explaining, "I feel more grounded than I've ever felt on a Challenge. I'm just looking forward to giving it everything I have and seeing if I can go home with a big check." Despite his love for the game, this fan favorite fron Real World: San Diego has actually never won a Challenge. Will Cutthroat finally be Brad's first victory? Money Won: $40,000 Vendettas Bio: Brad has his eyes set on another Challenge title after winning Cutthroat 11(!) seasons ago. Target #1: Tony, who he promised on Twitter to send home. But will Brad's inability to bite his tongue cost him his shot at half a million dollars? Or will his physical stature and experience instill fear in the eyes of his competitors? Eliminations The Inferno II The Gauntlet 2 The Duel The Duel II Vendettas Gallery BradSexes2.png|Battle of the Sexes 2 BradI2.png|The Inferno II BradG2.png|The Gauntlet 2 BradDuel.png|The Duel BradG3.png|The Gauntlet III BradDuel2.png|The Duel II BradRuins.png|The Ruins BradCut.png|Cutthroat Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:The Real World: San Diego (2004) Category:Battle of the Sexes 2 Category:The Inferno II Category:The Gauntlet 2 Category:The Duel Category:The Gauntlet III Category:The Duel II Category:The Ruins Category:Cutthroat Category:Vendettas Category:Disqualified Cast Members Category:Winners